


I wouldn't die for you.

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: Et si Theo et Liam s'étaient embrassé dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital cette nuit là ?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 5





	I wouldn't die for you.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris ça en août dernier et mon orthographe était vraiment mauvais donc je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fautes, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de passer un bon moment (malgré que ce soit court).

Liam recule à petits pas alors qu'une quinzaine de chasseurs pointent leurs armes sur lui, des mains l'attrapent par-derrière et l'attirent dans l'ascenseur. Les balles fusent et les portes se referment. Liam reprend rapidement son souffle et regarde son sauveur.

"Theo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Il demande, surpris.

"Je me posais exactement la même question." Il avoue en réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que de son côté Scott s'est fait tirer dessus et risque de mourir tandis que Mason assomme des chasseurs avec une pissotière, "Ils sont encore là ?" Demande Theo à Liam qui essayait d'écouter les chasseurs avec son ouïe surnaturelle. Liam regarde Theo et acquiesce. "Je compte pas mourir pour toi." Theo et Liam se rapproche encore plus l'un de l'autre.

"Oui et ça tombe bien moi non plus!" Ils se regardent dans les yeux, mais le regard de Theo divague vers les lèvres de Liam pendant moins d'une demi seconde. Liam détourne la tête après avoir fait la même chose. "Aller Liam." S'encourage Liam. "Mais maintenant qu'on est là, autant se battre." Ils s'observent, comme si chacun voulaient mémoriser le visage de l'autre. Puis Theo s'avance vers lui et après un moment d'hésitation, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Le baiser est pendant un instant immobile. Aucun mouvement, juste la présence de l'autre avant que Liam ne l'approfondit et mouve leurs lèvres ensemble. Theo pose ses mains sur les fesses de Liam alors que le plus jeune à les siennes sur la nuque de Theo. Quand ils se relâchent enfin, ils prennent une profonde inspiration de l'autre, mémorisant chaques nuances du parfum de l'autre. Et pour finir, ils s'écartent complètement mais en restant quand même suffisamment proche.

"Ok, on se bat. Ensemble." Dit finalement Theo.

"Ensemble." Acquiesce Liam. Et cette promesse signifiait plus pour eux et ils le savaient. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et les deux grognent, crocs, yeux et griffes de sorti avant de s'élancer sur les chasseurs.


End file.
